When I'm With You, It's Alright
by lesbishipper7727
Summary: A fully developed HeYa fic coming soon. After Naya's breakup with Big Sean she and Heather reconnect. Rated M for alcohol abuse and maybe future sexiness. Femslash most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first attempt at angst. This is a HeYa fic. Don't worry. I actually really like where it's going. I hope you approve. **

**Warning: Drinking and Big Sean Bashing, totally my imagination.**

Heather eyed her phone worriedly before clutching her mouth. She read the article again, just to be sure. She couldn't believe it. That little shit had cheated on Naya. Naya was probably heartbroken, why hadn't she called her? 'I haven't really been a large part of her life since Elijah was born, I guess.' Heather thought back to how close they used to be. She thought about the last time they'd hung out, the last vacation they'd taken, their last kiss. The latter being the most searing part of her memory and the most recent. Sure, it was a scripted kiss in Glee but all of the old passion was there. They'd tried to blow it off but everyone could feel it, even the fans.

Shaking off the sweet memories, Heather Morris dialed those ten digits she knew so well. "Hello," a watery voice answered. The pained inflection was like a twisting knife to Heather's heart. "Uh hey Nay, are you alright?

I heard about what happened. I don't know if you have plans but Elijah and his dad are visiting Eli's grandma. I was wondering if you'd like to come over, get away from things for a while." Heather waited for a response as she heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "I don't want to trouble you with my bullshit. I honestly just don't even remember the last time we've spent any time together. Don't let pity change my irrelevance in your life." Naya hung up the phone without giving Heather a chance to respond.

Naya slid to the floor clutching her cell phone like it was all she had in the world. She didn't know why she was such a bitch to Heather. Maybe because she was hurting already and didn't need to be reminded of another loss. 'Shit was never supposed to be like this,' she thought to herself as the tears streamed down. She loved Heather more than anyone else in the world but it was quite clear Heather didn't feel the same way about her, right? Naya got up from the cold floor and made her way to the extensive liquor cabinet. She pulled out her strongest vodka and thought about going to the kitchen for a glass before resigning herself to drinking from the bottle. She sat on the floor in her quiet hallway that perfectly echoed her sobs as she took swig after swig of the stinging alcohol.

Heather stared at her hands as a few tears fell down. Naya's words had stunned her and weighed heavily on her heart. Of course she'd known that it had been a while since they'd been the best of friends but she never thought that Naya would be so bitter. She loved Naya more than she loved herself. The only person she loved more was Elijah. She admitted, she was upset too. Things were never supposed to get so out of hand with their relationship. 'It's all my fault,' she thought, 'I have to make this right.' Heather urgently slid on her sandals, despite the fact that they really didn't match her outfit. She picked up her keys and quickly went out of the door.

Naya heard a knock at the door, she didn't even bother to wonder who was there. She didn't want to answer, she was too busy drowning her sorrows in this liquor. "Naya Marie Rivera," Heather yelled while banging on the door, "I know you're in there so please get the door. If you don't I'm going to assume you're need me and I'll use my key!" Naya grimaced 'well shit'. She didn't even try to get up. So what if Heather came in, she did need her. She'd always needed her. She probably always would. Naya shut her eyes tightly as she heard the locks in her massive front door click and the light pat of shoes hitting the floor.

Heather's eyes got wide and her heart sank at the sight of the person she'd do anything for crumpled against the ground clutching a glass bottle. "Are you okay Naya? Please be okay," she questioned concernedly. "I'm fine just leave. I know you don't want to be here anyway," Naya muttered taking another swig before attempting to dry her tear-stained cheeks. Heather looked at her in, what Naya almost mistook as a pained expression. It couldn't be though.. Heather didn't love her anymore. Heather quickly bent to the floor and worked herself behind Naya. She wrapped her arms snugly around the smaller tanner woman and whispered to her, "There isn't a place in this universe I'd rather be Naya. I am worried about you. Nothing short of a zombie apocalypse could take me from you. I want you to come home with me. I love you very much, now come home with me and let me take care of you. I have missed my NayNay."

Naya shivered slightly when Heather said she loved her. She wasn't sure if she belived her but it warmed her internally, or maybe it was the chest felt tight and she felt dizzy, but she'd blame it on the alcohol. She missed hearing that Heather loved her, she missed having these long pale arms secured around her, she missed the way Heather smelled like apples and vanilla. She wanted to take all of the hurt back. Yet, unfortunately the past had passed and things couldn't be done over. She felt a quaking in the pit of her stomach but quickly pushed it back.

"Haaaaym-m-o baby?," Naya slurred, "Can you help me to th-the bathroom? I think this shit is coming up!" Heather smiled at the use if her nickname before putting one of Naya's arms around her neck and lifting her up. She then looked at the disheveled girl in her arms and said, "That depends, are you going to come home with me?" The blonde hesitated to move forward until she recieved Naya's answer, she would help her regardless but she silently prayed Naya would be fooled. The tanner girl quickly nodded her head as they shuffled to the ornate bathroom. As soon as Naya reached the toilet, she fell to her knees and began wretching in a way that made Heather want to cry. She hadn't felt this bad since that night, she hadn't seen Naya so upset since the night that changed them both.

Heather fought back tears as she watched Naya in her pitiful position, holding her hair and rubbing her shaking back. Heather felt sick herself, not because of the vomit but because she felt responsible. She felt responsible for everything that'd happened. Not directly, but if she'd made some smarter decisions in the past Naya would not be in such misery. The sudden snap of the brunette's head up from the porcelain seat of the toilet pulled Heather out of her self hatred.

Naya turned her head to look at the beautiful girl standing above her and sloppily wiped her mouth. 'Way to embarrass yourself Rivera.' She thought. Heather was probably disgusted with her. "Hedder, imma goin to go to your house right?" Naya inquired. Heather exhaled softly, "Of course gorgeous. Whenever you're done puking we can go to my house and cuddle in my bed ok?" Naya smiled lazily and tried to stand as Heather gripped her arm to stabilize her. "All done," the brunette said, "I needa brush on all my teeth then a goin to y-your houses." The blonde smiled as she led the other woman to the sink and helped her brush her teeth.

Heather struggled to get the drunken Naya into the passenger side. She smiled when she finally got the drunk girl settled into the car. Heather hurried over to the driver's side and situated herself looking over at the beautiful slumped girl next to her before she pulled out of the driveway.

The blonde woman turned up the radio and started singing along as she drove down the street. Out of nowhere, Naya began to sing too. Her singing wasn't exactly along to the music and as Beyonce's 'Love on Top' played, the brunette loudly slurred. "Foooorrrrrr yoooouuu. Thell be no mooooore cry-cry-innnnnggg," Naya sang leaning up in her chair, "Fer youu the sub will be siiiiigned." Heather bursted into uproarious laughter at the talented singer as she botched one song with another in the background. Naya didn't understand what Heather found so funny, "What? You don' member tha? I sunged it to you, member that Hedder?" The blonde woman looked over into the eyes of the darker woman as she slowed to a stop at a red light.

Naya looked on the brink of tears yet again. Heather grabbed Naya's left hand in her right and kissed it. The brunette's face grew red as the blonde woman spoke, "Of course I remember sweetheart. Songbird was one of the best moments of my life and most beautiful thing I'd seen before my son was born. I think about it alot." All of a sudden, Naya began to fully cry. She couldn't help it, not only was she a weepy drunk but, she felt loved and important for the first time in a week. She felt important to the only person who'd ever really mattered to her. The drunk happy tears spilled freely from her eyes. Heather, who'd gone back to driving was still holding Naya's hand and when the tears began to flow she squeezed the tan little hand wrapped in hers.

Heather couldn't get over how excited she felt. She'd finally get to have Naya to herself, like in the good old days. Of course it wasn't under the best of circumstances but it didn't matter, she'd make the most out of her chance. She didn't exactly know what to expect when Naya sobered up, she just knew she wanted to be there for her when it happened. She felt like maybe everything was turning out for the best this way. She looked adoringly into the passenger side at the now sleeping actress, as she drove through the night and could only think one thing. Absolutely perfect.

Heather pulled to a stop as her garage door slid shut. Naya heard a thud and jolted groggily awake, she tried to look around but her head was pounding and she was dizzy as hell. Heather looked down at the confused woman slumped in her seat, as she turned off her car. She smiled slightly looking at Naya lovingly despite the fact that her hair was all over the place and her face was bare. Naya finally looked you to make eye contact with the blonde woman and her heart skipped a beat. She could feel her blood warm as the other woman looked at her and a lump formed in her throat. She remembered when she lived for those looks.

Heather slid out of the seat before she did something that she'd regret. She shut her door behind her and walked around the car. She stopped behind the trunk as she pulled herself together. 'You can't let your guard down, yes you can take care of her but keep your feelings in check'. She thought sternly to herself. Things were over after all and it was her fault, right? She took a deep breath and went over to Naya's door and opened it.

The browner lady locked eyes with the white one as her door was wrenched open. She was slightly less drunk and more coherent, she felt something swell and warm in her chest. She quickly looked away and undid Her seatbelt. "I have it," Naya said trying to gain some control of the situation. She stumbled out of the car as Heather grabbed her elbow and pulled her close preventing her from falling. She helped the smaller woman into the house and laid her down on her bed. When she was sure Naya was changed into a tshirt and lying down she went to shower.

All in the shower Heather couldn't get Naya off of her mind. She resolved sleeping in one of the guest rooms would be best for everyone. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. As she walked into her bedroom she felt brown eyes fall on her. She quickly changed into a tshirt and a pair of boyshorts, meanwhile she never felt the eyes leave her. When she went to leave the room a voice stopped her, "Where are you going? Please come sleep with me." Heather prayed to herself before climbing in the bed next to Naya and laid down beside the woman. Within an instant, the smaller woman was laying on the chest of the taller. Naya could feel Heather's heartbeat and it made her own heart race to be cuddled up to the woman. She couldn't breathe correctly and when she looked up into nervous crystal blue eyes she couldn't help herself. Naya pressed her full shapely lips into Heather's and the sensation that followed was so much like that of the past.

Heather tried to convince herself that it was because Naya was drunk that she'd kissed her. She was so into the kiss though that she kissed back and parted her lips. She'd missed her tongue inside her mouth and her body draped over hers. All too soon, Heather decided to end the kiss and with swollen lips Naya murmured with certainty; "I love you Hemo." Heather inhaled sharply and whispered back, afraid of the honesty of her next comment, "I love you even more Nay. I always have sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, so here's the second chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's a bit all over the place but I felt some exposition was necessary. Next chapter I'll most likely finish the flashback. But please. Review! Review! Review! I need feedback to keep this going darlings. _**

Naya rolled over in a bed that felt strangely unfamiliar to her. She sat up stock straight. 'Holy shit' , she thought to herself. She'd gotten so drunk she hoped she hadn't found her way into some stranger's bed. Was this her guestroom? She quickly decided it wasn't after seeing a blonde hair on the pillow next to her. She looked around totally baffled, as she rubbed her temples in a feeble attempt to be rid of her suddenly hammering headache. She didn't remember where she'd fallen asleep but she did know that her hair could currently be likened to a rat's nest. She spotted a hair tie on the bedside table and quickly put it into a messy bun. She then went into the adjoining bathroom in a search for Advil, when satisfied she attempted to fix her hair in the mirror. When finished she made her way over to the door and toward the overpoweringly ambrosial smell.

The sight of Naya emerging from her bedroom looking so beautiful in nothing but a tshirt and her panties caused a tightening in Heather's stomach. She almost dropped the pancake she was flipping as she was so taken with the brunette. She tried to speak but failed miserably. It'd been a long time since she'd seen this stunning sight and she'd lost her already limited tolerance to the charms of Naya Rivera. "Uh hey there," Heather said when she finally managed to get a word out. Naya looked at the blonde woman in front of her. She was lured by the smell of the food into a trap it seemed. Flashes of the night before came rushing back to her and she was shaken. She didn't know how to reply to Heather's greeting so she just sat down at the beautiful maple counter silently.

All through breakfast, both women ate in complete silence. They would take turns giving eachother wistful glances and the atmosphere was anything but comfortable. Naya quickly finished her food and excused herself to the restroom. When she came out Heather was once again sitting down, the table had been cleared and she was just sitting there. Naya spoke, "I should probably thank you. I should also apologize because I've been so impolite and I'm just really emotional at the moment. I'm also sorry for whatever I did lastnight while I was drunk." Heather's mind reeled, 'So she doesn't remember the kiss. Shit, I can't get it out of my head.' As Naya sat down next to the concerned looking Heather, she continued talking. "I never thought that he'd dump me. How am I supposed to feel when a lowlife like that replaces me? H-he-he didn't mean much to me but he was there... and now he isn't," the smaller woman began to cry as she thought about the grimness of her situation.

She didn't love Sean at all really, he was just reliable. That's what had hurt the most. She was the type of girl who needed affection, and since she couldn't get it from the one person she wanted it from, it didn't matter otherwise who it was giving her the love. The fact that someone who was supposed to fawn over her and love her had left her, had only reminded her of losing Heather. She hadn't minded losing Sean in her life, she minded being alone. Without the blonde woman she was alone.

As Naya's crying became violent sobbing, Heather engulfed her in her arms. Naya was shaking and tears were pouring out of her beautiful tan face. She looked into Heather's eyes with a look that tore her heart, "You know the worst part, " she asked rhetorically, "My fucking Rolex is missing. I think he took my watch! Since when did he become a thief, God do I know how to pick them. He was just supposed to be a beard... not wreck me all over again. What happened here Hay? " Heather opened her mouth at the mentioning of her name and swiftly closed it again. She had no idea how things had happened like this. Then she thought back to the day that changed everything and it was no longer a mystery.

**FLASHBACK**:

Heather took two deep breaths and stared into the mirror. Her hands were trembling and tears were rapidly sliding down her face. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, hoping that the third one would disprove what she already knew to be true. Pregnant, it read with extreme clarity. She dropped the stick into the wastebasket and sunk to the toilet. There were so many things that she was going to lose. She didn't want her first child or any child, to be with him. It was one time. She'd only slept with him once in their whole 'relationship'.

She'd gotten drunk at a party with Naya and after steamily making out in the back of the chauffeured car with her girlfriend, she'd regretfully gone home to her boyfriend-for-show. She was sloppy drunk and being with Naya had left her so turned on that she had very little control. So when she got in the bed and began to grind sensually up against him, he did what most men would do to Heather Morris and for the first time ever had sex with his 'girlfriend'. It was completely unsatisfying and she'd regretted it as soon as she got some semblance of common sense back. She was disgusted with herself for cheating on Naya and she was upset with Taylor for helping break their agreement to wait until marriage. She'd decided against telling Naya about the occurence and now she was in super deep shit.

She couldn't even imagine telling Naya. She was scared how the love of her life would react to such a mistake. She cried and cried for an hour, locked in her bathroom alone. When she felt all cried out she texted Naya that they needed to see eachother. Naya's happy expectant reply about making Heather a dinner and being eager to see her, destroyed her even more. She started to cry again but resolved that she had to get ready if she was going to the brunette woman's house.

Dressed in a red dress that had the lowest plunging back possible and matching red pumps, Heather Morris was absolutely stunning when she showed up at Naya's house. Her blonde hair fell in a straight cascade over her shoulders. She'd always been told to look better than you feel and since she was as miserable as humanly possible, she figured she'd try to look her best. Naya walked barefooted out to meet Heather in her driveway. She looked just as beautiful in a long flowy black dress with a deep neckline halter and her long brown hair cascading in waves down her back. Tonight was a very special night. She'd decided that she was ready to take their relationship public and she prayed that her beloved secret girlfriend would approve.

**END** **FLASHBACK**

Heather wasn't able to finish the memory because she was soon jolted back to reality as Naya let out another choking sob. The blonde woman rubbed her friend's back as the brunette began blubbering, "I never loved him, you know? I j-just needed someone to be there and he was. It's just after you had Eli, we basic-cally broke up and I'm not good at being without you anymore. So when Sean started flirting with me past the point of being my beard, I just took the opportunity to not look like I was hiding a heartbreak. You really left me feeling alone and so damn unwanted. It isn't co-completely your fault but I felt like shit and there was so much pressure To prove I'm straight from everyone. I-I-I'm obviously notfuckingstraight!" The tan girl's speech began to fall apart as her mind delved deeper into her depression.

Heather studied the face of the woman she adored and felt tears well up behind her eyes and into her throat. She'd only ever seen Naya this hysterical once. Once again a familiar memory resurfaced but she refused to let it get ahold of her because she had so much left to accomplish presently. "I know that I'm the reason things didn't work out before and I regret that happened every single day," the blonde began, "but you don't have to be with someone to be special. You're amazing in every way. You can wait to find someone you really love. Anyone would be lucky to have you." 'Especially me,' Heather thought to herself. 'I can't get involved and hurt her again though' the blonde woman mused. Naya looked into Heather's pensive face and switched from sadness to anger, "How dare you do this to me? How dare you suggest anyone would be lucky to have me when you don't even want me? I would do anything to get you back and I'm not even the one who fucked up! It doesn't matter who fucking wants, desires, or loves me because I only love you. You're the only one. So what do you suppose I do now?" Tears glazed Naya's face and she went from quietly finishing her sentence to silent as soon as she spoke her mind. She went back into her sad thoughts as Heather sat there for a minute.

Heather was stunned by the overall candor of Naya's confession. She felt extremely guilty for making the love of her life feel so much turmoil inside. She'd thought that pulling away would help but it hadn't. It'd just made both of them miserable and made Naya devalue herself. Heather felt as if she couldn't stop making mistakes. The word mistakes never left her mind as she took Naya's hand in hers and lifted it to her lips.

Naya didn't know how to react to the sensation of something as simple as a kiss on the hand. The very gesture reminded her of her dream the night before. A dream that she'd kissed Heather, now with Heather's lips on another part of her she started to doubt that it was a dream. Maybe, quite possibly, she had kissed Heather last night. If that was true then the proclamations of love afterward were true as well. Both of them. Naya stopped crying and her heart leapt as Heather leaned her head up from Naya's hand and looked at her indecisively. Naya couldn't fool herself again though, so she had to ask if it'd happened for real.

She couldn't possibly make herself look any more pathetic she reasoned, "Did you tell me that you loved me last night? I feel like I said it first anyway." Heather smiled at Naya in a relieved way. She was just really happy that Naya remembered after all. Heather answered, "Yes you said it first but I meant it more than anything I've ever said. Do you remember kissing me?" She looked deeply into the brunette's eyes as she awaited her answer. "No," said the brunette attempting to feign ignorance, "I don't really remember that. Sorry." The blonde looked down at her hands for a second reflectively.

When she lifted her head she had a gleam in her eye that Naya was remarkably familiar with. "Really?" the dancer said huskily to her former lover. The brunette singer nodded assuredly as her throat went dry due to Heather's tone change. She felt slightly dizzy and wondered if her headache was returning to her, but then she assumed it was just the usual Heather effect. Heather bit her lip gently before speaking again, "Well I guess that I'll just have to remind you." As the blonde woman finished her sentence she brought her lips gently to the brunette's poutier ones and swiftly pulled back.

The brunette frowned at the speed of the barely-there kiss, "I still don't recall a thing." Heather noted that Naya's voice seemed a bit hoarse as she went in for the second kiss. Their lips moved together fervently and Heather's hand moved to the back of Naya's neck as her tongue swiped across her bottom lip. Naya parted her full lips as Heather's tongue slid across hers, flicking slightly around her mouth. The kiss was breathless and heated as the two women's mouths fought for dominance. Finally, when they were both almost out of breath, Naya pulled back from the kiss. "I think you may have jogged my memory," she said with a slight smile, "We still have alot to discuss though." Heather nodded her head, at that instant she would agree to anything Naya wanted. She had to admit to herself that she was involved again, and just as smitten as before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the chapter. Sorry that I took so long, there is a lot of school work being thrown onto me. So tell me in the reviews or pm if you would like smut in the next chapter. I won't start it without answers, so let me know. Thanks for reading again. Love you lots. **

Naya was sitting in the living room of Heather's house waiting for her to get ready. The blonde woman had made reservations for the two of them at La Vielle Maison en Rouge, a restaurant that was very exclusive and private, she'd even bought Naya a new dress in her signature black. The dress was beautiful and Naya was breathtakingly gorgeous in it. Not to mention as sexy as when she did Toxic. She was eager to see what Heather was wearing and also how she'd react to the black dress on her former girlfriend. In Naya's mind there was a flicker of hope that the kiss they'd shared the day before wasn't their last.

She knew that Heather loved her and that was inspiring enough already. She'd take what she could get from the gorgeous blonde woman but she hoped there'd be a chance to rekindle a few things. She also was weary however, that things would never be the same. She wouldn't play the fool again, that's for sure. In the bedroom, Heather was nervously smoothing out her dress. She was anxious about the way Naya would receive her appearance. 'Get it together Heather,' she thought to herself. She tried to level her breathing but, thinking about the brunette in the dress she bought, her stomach clenched. Heather felt a wave of nausea hit her, she didn't feel worthy of even touching the other woman. She took a deep breath and a short wobble in her red Louboutin stilettos, before opening her room door. She inched out into the living room.

Naya was still rolling in her pitiful feelings. The melancholy that built up inside her was really fighting the unrelentingly prevalent hope in her future with Heather. She'd been hurt by this same wonderful person before and she knew it could happen again but it was so hard when looking into those crystal blue eyes to be cautious. As Naya mused about her myriad of feelings for her ex, a flash of red caught her eye and she looked up. She was utterly stunned as Heather walked into the room in that red dress. The blonde smiled sheepishly before giving a shy twirl. Naya swallowed hard at the sight of a smooth pale back on complete display. Then realization hit her; this was the red dress that she'd studied the bottom of as she'd had her heart broken. Tears pricked at her eyes as she looked into Heather's face. The smile on Heather's lips fell at the hurt look on Naya's face.

"Wait baby, don't cry. Look. I just wanted to make a happy memory in this dress," she said taking Naya's hand, "I've only ever worn this dress for you. This time will be different, I promise you that." Naya looked at her blue eyes before a rushed confession fell from her mouth, "I was going to ask you to come out with me Heather. That's why I cooked and bought all of the roses and bought you that necklace that I never got to see you wear. I was going to brave the media with you, I was so ready and you crushed me. You absolutely crushed me. Seeing you in that dress just brings it back Heather. Can I even do this with you again after that day?"

Naya was conflicted because she didn't know how to let Heather fix things or if they could be fixed. Heather was angry with herself for thinking any reminders from that night would be welcome. She didn't know what to do as she stared at the brunette's shoulder, suddenly realizing that she was even attracted to that neutral part of the other woman. Unable to vocalize anything, Heather placed a kiss on Naya's shoulder, then across it to her collarbone, and up her neck before being pushed away by Naya. The darker girl yelled, "Kisses don't solve everything Heather! I'm hurting, as in I feel actual pain because I don't know what this is for you. This is serious for me. You're serious for me. I don't want this to be a stupid fling for you, I love you. Not only do I love you, I'm in love with you and if this doesn't mean something serious for you then I need you to take me home. Now! Ahora!"

Heather was shocked and she felt tears coming, not welling up but actually springing from her eyes like a leaky pipe. How could Naya think so wrongly about her? She was completely in love with Naya. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. She just didn't know how she could format her life to fit Naya back in perfectly, as she'd once been before. When she looked into wild chocolate tinted eyes she knew that she'd do anything necessary to get Naya back. Absolutely anything. Starting with a confession, "Naya Marie Rivera. I've loved you ever since the day I first linked pinkies with you on Glee. That closeness felt right. I remember blushing as I read my script when I first found out that I got to kiss you. You're everything I've ever wanted and still want. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I know I'll never be able to change the past but I can work on the present and influence the future. The future that I'd like for you to be in, if you'd allow it. So please come to dinner with me. Let me show you how much I miss you and would like to keep you in my life but as my girlfriend because I never want to see you with someone else ever again."

Naya was utterly speechless. She actually started to cry as Heather looked at her quizzically. Her tears fell down and melded into her watery smile and relief flooded Heather's face. "What about Taylor," the brunette questioned. Heather looked Naya in the eyes, "I talked with him lastnight after we kissed. We had only decided to stay together because of Elijah. It wasn't something I wanted. I can't live like that, knowing that I could be with you, sweetheart. You're my goals. You are everything I want to have. I don't care what kind of arrangement Taylor wants. I'll figure things out but I'm sure Eli won't have any problems adjusting to us." Naya kissed Heather passionately, she grazed her front teeth over Heather's bottom lip. That uttered 'us' was all it took for Naya to lose control. Heather parted her lips to allow Naya's tongue to dance with hers. The blonde girl moaned into the brunette's mouth as Naya slowly pulled them apart. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend HeMo. There's nothing I want more, we'll have to resolve some things of course but I want to be with you. That's all I want. You're all I want." Heather looked at Naya's mascara stained cheeks and saw nothing but beauty.

Heather smiled at Naya's words before leaning down to swiftly peck the other girl on the lips. "Alright, we can go ahead to the restaurant right after I go change int-," Heather said turning toward her dressing room before Naya snatched her back by her hand. The brunette got on her toes to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "No keep that dress on. We eventually have to let the past go. You look absolutely ravishing in that red and I can't wait to ravish you out of it. I don't care about before. Now go fix your makeup, grab your bag, get your pumps and let's go." Naya set back on the pads of her feet before walking over to her own four inch heels and black Chanel clutch as if nothing happened. Heather just stared blankly, a fire ignited in her abdomen and love radiating through her. She felt extremely lucky.

Valet ran up to the car with two absolutely gorgeous girls stepping out of it. The scrawny 18 year old gulped as he took the keys from the blonde who was as tall as he was. The brunette walked around the car toward the blonde who was standing there looking in the direction of her vehicle. As the interested young valet parked the car he could've sworn the two bombshells had linked pinkies. Heather was smiling when her pinky found Santana's and they walked into the swanky restaurant.

Naya was excited to be keeping constant physical contact with her girlfriend but she secretly wanted a complete handhold. As if she read her mind, Heather engulfed the brunette's hand in her own before whispering; "I wanted a little more closeness and I like the way your skin feels on mine. Is this ok?" Heather's smile that followed made her heart soar, she felt good to be acknowledged and though everything wasn't totally mapped out she knew her place with Heather was as secure as their handhold.

They sat down to dinner and made adorable googly eyes at eachother. The waiter cleared his throat four times before the two love drunk women paid him any attention. Heather was trying to study the menu as she felt a smooth big toe slide up her leg. She blushed as she shot Naya a serious look. Naya giggled before ordering a Cabernet and her meal. Heather gave Naya a smirk before chastising her, "What are you doing perv?" Naya smiled at the playful banter, "I really can't help myself Hay. Oh my God, you're just so damn attractive." The brunette bit her lip seductively as she couldn't help herself, Heather brought the sex kitten out of her at all times. Strangely enough she didn't feel surprised by how sexually adamant she was being herself. The banter came so easily to her around the blonde, and she didn't find any appeal in the idea of fighting her feelings. Heather grinned stupidly raking her eyes over the stunning face, to shoulders and neck, down to the perfect breasts of the woman across the table from her. Naya leaned forward on her hands over the table staring at Heather with her eyes gleaming, "This is everything that I've ever wanted with you. This dinner, this intimacy, this you. You are everything I've ever wanted in life, ever since I saw you."

Heather's eyes watered and she dabbed at them with her fingers. She was mentally kicking herself for ever hurting Naya. The woman before her had to be the most amazing and forgiving soul that she'd ever met. Naya slid her hand over the blonde lady's and gripped it tightly before searching the face of her refurbished girlfriend. "Do you want me to let go? I just wanted to touch you. If you're embarrassed or something I could.. I could cover them up like in Glee," the brunette offered. Heather shook her head before putting her free hand on top of Naya's, "No! ...ugh. I mean don't cover it up. I hope the entire restaurant sees."

Just as she spoke the waiter came with their orders and quickly left. The way the women were looking at eachother made him uncomfortable. Naya stared into Heather's eyes as her own grew wide. "Do you mean that babe," she inquired. Heather replied quickly because the answer didn't take thought, "Absolutely. It's not like they can't already see how in love with you I am. I can't take my eyes off of you and it's taking all of my restraint to keep my hands to myself as well." She then began to eat her food as if she'd said nothing. Naya, on the other hand, was blushing hard as she took a small sip of her drink. She couldn't believe her ears. Perhaps getting dumped by Sean was the best thing that could have happened. Her life had dramatically turned and she was extremely grateful. She slid her foot up the blonde's leg as she began to eat her own meal. Heather looked at her beautiful date and felt that abdominal tug once again. She locked eyes with Naya as a familiar foot touched her knee. "Yes ma'am? " Heather questioned. Naya put on her most tantalizingly devilish grin before answering, "Hurry up and finish your food, Hay." Heather's pupils dilated, "For what?" Naya bit her lip sexily as she purred, "It's been awhile." The blonde woman gulped as she tried to consume her food as quickly as possible. Naya smirked as she sipped her wine and took a bite, because s

he was on a small power trip due to the way she affected Heather. "It's OK baby take your time," Naya assured the blonde woman as she began stuffing her own beautiful mouth. Heather just nodded and tried to control herself. This would be the longest meal she'd ever had.


End file.
